Kimi no Te, Atatakai
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Yuuta memandang adiknya, menghela napas, akhirnya ia membiarkan Yuuki terlelap sebentar di atas kotatsu.../Mind to RnR?


**Kimi to Boku by Kiichi Hotta**

**Kimi no Te, Atatakai by jiro yujikku**

**-kimi to boku-**

Musim dingin tiba. Pagi ini, berita televisi menyiarkan kalau salju akan turun hari ini—bersamaan dengan telepon berdering di kediaman Asaba. Yuuta yang habis mencuci piring langsung mengangkat telepon. Melirik sebentar adik kembarnya yang meringkuk di _kotatsu_ sambil menonton televisi.

"_Moshi-moshi_, kediaman—"

"Yuuki—Ayo main!" teriak seseorang di ujung lini, sudah pasti itu suara cempreng Chizuru.

"Ah—aku Yuuta." kata Yuuta kalem seperti biasa.

"Ayo main perang salju—Wuah! Saljunya sudah turun!" teriak Chizuru, Yuuta menolehkan kepala ke jendela kaca di sebelah ruang tamu yang menghubungkan dengan halaman samping. Butiran-butiran putih mewarnai langit.

"Yuuki, kau mau ikut main?" tanya Yuuta kepada Yuuki yang masih meringkuk.

"Tidak mau—" jawabnya cepat.

"Chizuru, Yuuki tidak ma—"

'—_ting tong!_'

Yuuta meletakkan gagang telepon, berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

"_Ohayou—_" sapa Chizuru, di belakangnya ada Shun dan Kaname.

Yuuta memandang mereka, lama sekali—terutama Chizuru.

"Yo! Aku sudah mengatakan akan mengajakmu main, 'kan?" kata Chizuru. "Eh, kau belum siap-siap? Yuuki dimana?" tanyanya celingukan.

"Kenapa kalian cepat sekali kemari?" tanya Yuuta.

"Aku sudah ke rumah Kaname dan Shun tadi, aku meneleponmu saat di perjalanan. Kata Kaname, kalian tak akan mau diajak kalau tak langsung menemui—terutama Yuuki." jawab Chizuru sambil nyengir.

"Oh—" respon Yuuta datar, seperti biasa. "masuklah."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chizuru langsung masuk ke ruang tamu dimana Yuuki sedang meringkuk di dalam _kotatsu_—tertidur—dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Yuuki—ayo main!" teriak Chizuru sambil memeluk Yuuki dari belakang. Di belakang, Shun dan Kaname hanya bisa melihat tingkah Chizuru yang merengek dan Yuuki yang tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Yuuta naik ke lantai dua, mengambil baju hangat dan sarung tangan.

**-kimi to boku-**

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Yuuki, setelah ia ditarik paksa dari _kotatsu_—sepertinya ia sudah menempel dengan benda hangat itu.

"Lama-lama di _kotatsu_ itu tak baik, Yuuki-_kun_!" nasehat Shun.

"Ya, kau harus keluar sekali-kali!" lanjut Chizuru, "lagipula, ini salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini." Chizuru merentangkan tangan sambil memandang langit dan berputar-putar seperti anak kecil.

"Hoi, Chizuru! Kalau seperti itu kau akan kepele—"

'_BRUK!_'

"—set!"

Kaname sudah memperingatkan, namun Chizuru yang bandel akhirnya terpeleset. Shun segera membantu pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri.

"Hehehe, _gomen, gomen_." kata Chizuru nyengir.

"Dingin~" gumam Yuuki, mendekat ke arah Yuuta.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuki?"

"Hm..."

Mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan kosong dengan salju telah menumpuk. Chizuru yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia berlarian dengan antusias.

"Huwa, _kirei_~" gumam Shun. Kaname hanya memasang wajah ah-merepotkan-sekali sambil membenarkan letak kacamata. Sementara si kembar Asaba di belakang—seperti biasa, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

'_Plok!_'

Kaname merasakan tamparan dingin mengenai pipinya. Bagian kiri wajahnya belepotan salju. Perempatan di dahi Kaname muncul semakin banyak seiring dengan tawa nista oleh pelaku yang melemparkan bola salju ke arahnya.

"Awas kau, bocah!" teriak pemuda berkacamata itu, mengambil salju segenggam dan melemparnya ke arah Chizuru namun berhasil dihindari.

"_Wek_! Tak kena!" teriak Chizuru, jahil.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." gumam Shun, mengambil segenggam salju.

"Sialan kau, monyet tengik!" geram Kaname. "Sini ka—Plok!" Kaname tak jadi melempar, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan. Memandang horor ke arah Shun. Shun yang tak menyangka lemparannya akan mengenai Kaname, akhirnya mundur dengan perlahan.

Satu orang langsung gugur?

"Hahaha! Lihat wajahmu, Kaname!" teriak Chizuru, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut.

"Awas kau, Shun!" geram Kaname sambil memandang horor ke arah ke arah pemuda baik hati itu.

Akhirnya, perang bola salju tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Sementara di sudut lapangan, dua anak berambut keemasan sedang mengamati ketiga temannya asyik saling melempar bola salju.

Yuuki menghela napas, ia memang manusia super malas kalau berurusan dengan hal semacam ini.

'_Tuk!_'

Yuuki merasakan pipinya bersentuhan dengan benda dingin. Menolehkan kepala, ia melihat kakak kembarnya menempelkan boneka salju berbentuk kelinci ke pipi adik kembarnya.

Yuuki memandang boneka salju mungil itu di tangan, "_Kawaii_." komennya, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo buat yang lebih besar." ajak Yuuta. Ajaibnya, si adik menerima ajakan kakaknya.

Capek bermain, ketiga orang yang kejar-kejaran tadi menghentikan aktivitas. Kaname dan Shun terengah-engah menghadapi Chizuru yang seperti tak punya urat capek.

"Wuah!" Chizuru beralih ke arah si kembar, mengabaikan Kaname dan Shun yang masih mengambil napas. "Keren!" teriaknya saat melihat boneka salju milik Yuuta dan Yuuki. "Tapi kenapa matanya seperti itu?" gumamnya, memandang bentuk mata boneka salju itu terlihat mengantuk, mirip si kembar Asaba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hampir gelap, ayo pulang! Mainnya puas, 'kan?" kata Kaname, memakai kacamata setelah membersihkan salju yang menempel di wajah dan badan.

"Menyenangkan sekali, ya?" teriak Chizuru.

"Teriak apanya, lima kali aku menabrak tiang dan dua kali hampir masuk selokan." kata Kaname geram memandang bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Hahaha, tapi menyenangkan sekali." timpal Shun.

"Shun, lain kali akan kubalas kau!"

"Ehehehe..."

"Yuuta aku ingin ramen."

"Eh?"

**-kimi to boku-**

Malam itu, seperti biasa, usai makan malam Yuuki meringkuk di balik _kotatsu_ sambil menonton televisi. Yuuta baru saja membereskan sisa makan malam menghampiri.

"Yuuki, jangan tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin." katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya.

"Ngh?" hanya itu responnya, dengan mengubah posisi kepala.

"Yuuki..." si kakak kembali menggoyangkan tubuh si adik.

"Yuuta." Kepala Yuuki menoleh ke arah kakak kembarnya.

"Apa, Yuuki?"

"Dingin." katanya sambil mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari balik _kotatsu_. Yuuta duduk di samping adiknya, menyembunyikan kedua kakinya di balik _kotatsu_. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Yuuki, agak dingin.

Apa karena bermain salju tadi?

"Tangan Yuuta ... hangat..." gumam Yuuki tanpa sadar tertidur di atas meja.

"Yuuki, jangan tidur dulu." Yuuta kembali memarahi adiknya—tetap dengan nada datar. "Yuuki..."

"Yuuta~" gumam Yuuki, masih dengan posisi tertidur—di atas kotatsu.

Yuuta memandang adiknya, menghela napas, akhirnya ia membiarkan Yuuki terlelap sebentar di atas _kotatsu_—

—dengan tangan mereka yang masih tertaut, mencari kehangatan.

**END**

**-kimi to boku-**


End file.
